zanpofandomcom-20200216-history
Daimon Port
History According to very old records Zanpo historians have pieced together the history of Daimon Port. *In 1482, modern Daimon Port was founded by Rupture while traveling through the Capitharium portals. He originally called it Fedrejunction for its place near a river junction. He ruled for another 231 years before the Native tribes killed him and his army in the battle of Daimon River. The leader of the Native forces (Zach99) then took over Fedrejunction and renamed it Daimon Port. Under Zach99, the city thrived and prospered. *1651- Zach99 is killed when his boat tipped over. Zach100 takes command. *1682- First Zanpoian War: Zanponians invade Damion Port. Zach100's army of wariors devestates them. *1690- Second Zanpoian War: Zanpoians invade a second time. Daimon Port is taken and Zach100 is killed in the fight. The remaining Daims run to the foothills and continue a gurrila war. Zach101 is crowned. *1693- Zanpoians retreat from Daimon Port and it is recaptured by the Daims. *1737- Third Zanpoian War: Zanpoians land by boat into Daimon Harbour and take the city. Daims run to the surrounding islands. *1738- Zach101 is killed when he gets scurvy. Daims settle on Dalon Island. Some Daims return to Daimon Port to recon and fight. Zach102 is crowned. *1750- Daims discover gunpowder on Dalon Island. Gunpowder technology is shown to Cookton and trade increases. *1756-1759 Fourth Zanpoian War: Daims attack Daimon Port and take large casualtys even with guns. The fight lasts for 3 years and the Zanpoians finaly retreat. *1759-1865- Daimon Port enjoys a over a century of peace and prosperity and advance technologically in many ways. The economy booms and Daimon Port becomes one the top cities in Zanpo *1865- Zach102 dies of a terrible disease and Daimon Port falls into a dark age when troops from Betaville take advantage of the King's death and kill the King's heir(Zach103) *1934- The remaining Daims wipe out the Betaville troops in the city. Zach104 is crowned. *1940- Zach104 starts a massive rebuilding project that is Daimon Port today *1956- Daimon Port dicovers the Nucular Bomb (see Pietopia Decleration). *2008- Skippy42 sparks an industreal revolution by building factories *early 2009- Daimon Port sees a huge boom in the economy from trade to Cookon. Daimon Port declairs independence from the Zanpo Empire and becomes the Republic of Daimon Port. The Fourth Ion war occured between Daimon Port/Cookton and Froggy City. *late 2009- Zach104 returns from a long vacation and rebuilds (some say destroyed) the economicly powerfull city. Moderator Wraner declares resignation and accedentally sets of an experimental Gravity Bomb in the city center. The surviving areas group together and rebuild the city from the ground up. Zach104's son dies in a car accedent, leaving no heir to the Zach family line. *2010- Daimon Port rebuilds its economy to former levels and the city center is purified of toxins from the bomb. Zach104 dies from radiation poisioning from the bomb. Skippy42 takes controll of the city. Modern Daimon Port Currently the mayor is Zach104. The current and passed moderators are: *Wraner *Daimonmod *Darthsoccer *Skippy42 Category:Cities